This invention relates generally to material separating and sorting apparatus, and has particular reference to a novel waste processing system for converting solid municipal waste into usable industrial fuel.
It has been recognized for some time that solid municipal waste -- the trash and garbage picked up by city route trucks and private commercial haulers -- is an accepted, viable source of energy. The waste when used as fuel provides a partial solution to the search for alternative energy sources and, at the same time, provides an advantageous way of disposing of the waste. A number of processes have been previously developed or proposed for recycling solid waste but the great majority of these are so sophisticated and costly that only the larger municipalities can afford them.